Little Red, the Lost, and the Hook
by MeliRenee1234
Summary: What if Red never Killed Peter? What if something else happened? What if he lost something? A Hand, I suppose? What if he replaced that hand with a hook? Disclaimer: I Do NOT own the genius Idea/plot of the TV show Once Upon A Time Rated T because I still don't understand the whole rating thing and I'm paranoid. I'm bad at summary's! [COMPLETE]
1. A Flash in the Past

**Summary: what if Red never Killed Peter? What if something else happened? What if he lost something? A Hand, I suppose? What if he replaced that hand with a hook?**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own the genius Idea of the story, if I did I'd be way more talented.**

* * *

**Setting: Before the Curse, in the enchanted forest**

* * *

The Night Red Tied Peter up to the tree to hold him down because she was certain he was the Wolf. Red said she would stay all night with him, but she didn't stay the whole night, she left for a half hour to get fire wood. But during that time she left her red Cloak at the tree with Peter.

As we know now she changes into the wolf without the cloak and the cloak protects her. But then she didn't know it. No one knew, except one.

Peter heard a Crinkle in the forest.

"Red?" he whispered

No answer

There was another crinkle but this time loader.

"Who's there?" Peter asked, "Red?"

Out of nowhere the wolf sprang out its jaw heading for him. A shot of pain ran in his left wrist, but the wolf bit the chain open, when it attacked him. He expected to get tackled again, but the wolf seemed distracted by a sound, it sounded like someone running, and the only thing he thought was 'I hope Reds safe' at first he thought it was Red, but as the person or shall I say persons, came closer he saw it was a mob, of wolf hunters, so he ran away.

That night Red dreamed of Peter, his wavy smooth dark hair, that always seemed to smell like apples, and his beautiful dark eyes, and his comforting, warm smile, the were walking together holding hands in the warm sunlight, he looked at her in a way every girl wanted to be looked at, as they walked she rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead.

They sat under a tree, a familiar one, and he just looked at her, with that same look, but his eyes changed, they looked more dog like, then his ears became pointier, and his teeth larger, then the beautifully lit sky became dark, she looked away for a moment and then she looked back the wolf was in Peters place growling at her,

"P-Peter" she stuttered "W-W-What are you doing?"

The wolf growled louder then it pounced up in the air with its mouth wide open, headed straight for her

"PETER!" Red Screamed

She shot up in a cold sweat, she was breathing hard, and then she realized she was in her room, in the cabin. She laid back down thinking of what her dream was about.

'Peter,' she thought 'the wolf'

'Peter'

"Peter!" She said a little to loudly , as she sprung out of bed and out the cabin door.

She ran and ran until she found herself at the tree where she last saw Peter. He was gone. The chain was broken, and the white snow stained in red blood. It started with drops then it grew into puddles as she followed the trail of blood, then in the puddle of blood was a hand not attached to anything. It was a firm hand. A man's hand.

She thought she was going to be sick, she didn't touch it she backed away, not knowing what to do. She started to feel sick and wheezy, as so many emotions swept in her mind, scared, frightened, hate, sadness, regret, loneliness. Love….

Then everything went black.

When she woke up from her blacking out she looked up, and the hand still laid there, stiff and motionless, she started to cry, and cry she felt so sad and helpless. She would stop crying because she would make herself feel better. When she came to her senses she just stared at the lifeless hand. She was sure the hand was Peters, so it made her cry again, more than the first time.

She didn't bother to call out his name because she was sure he was long gone. Dead. And she was sure the hand was all that was left of him.

But how could I have not known sooner? She thought to herself, how did I end up back I my room, the last thing I remember was gathering fire wood. She started to cry some more, how could I be so stupid? What happened last night? Why is this, the only thing left?

She realized that staying there staring at the hand would do her no good so she wiped her eyes and decided to get up, she took in a shaky deep breath then let it out, then walked away. She looked back to the last place she and Peter had spent together.

That's when she noticed the foot Prints.

* * *

**Oh a Cliff Hanger, anyway I love the TV Show, Once Upon A Time, and I love fairy tales, and fantasy, so I wrote this. So what did you think? Please REVIEW!**

**-Mel**


	2. The Girl I Search For

**Summary: what if Red never Killed Peter? What if something else happened? What if he lost something? A Hand, I suppose? What if he replaced that hand with a hook?**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own the genius Idea of the story; if I did I'd be rich**

* * *

She realized that staying there staring at the hand would do her no good so she wiped her eyes and decided to get up, she took in a shaky deep breath then let it out, then walked away. She looked back to the last place she and Peter had spent together.

That's when she noticed the foot Prints.

* * *

**Setting: Storybrook after the Curse was broken.**

Ruby sat on the edge of the counter, her legs crossed as she flipped through a magazine. She was on her break, when the mysterious person strolled in that day.

_Ding_

The bell rang as a guy came in.

"Ruby, go get that guys order!" Granny yelled through the kitchen

"I'm on my break!" She yelled back with a role of her eyes,

"Well I'm the one that pays you!" Granny yelled back

"You dint even pay me!"

"Do you want a place to sleep at night?"

"Fine"

The guy didn't look familiar, at least not from the back,

"Hi, can I take your-"she started "wow you look way different Grumpy"

"Yah I got a new look, do you like?"

"It's uhh….nice"

"Thanks, ummm… I'll take a hamburger"

"I'll have that right out for you"

**Enchanted Forest Present Day**

The air was thick and there was a sea breeze as he stood on his ship and looked out into the water. He had been searching for something for a long time, but still hadn't found it.

"What are you looking at?" a woman's voice asked

He turned around to see an older woman, who wasn't on his ship before.

"Cora, what are you doing here, on my ship?"

"You looked like you needed help finding something, what is it your looking for?"

"I'm not looking for something, but someone

"Oh, really?" she sounded really surprised but also at the same time not surprised at all "and who might this person be?"

"A girl" he said flatly turning away back towards the sea.

"Ahhh," Cora started, "Young love"

He just rolled his eyes.

"I'll help you Killian, I'll help you find your 'lover'" she said with a smirk

"That's odd you address me by my real name, most people call me hook, because of the hook in the place of my right hand,"

"Or shall I call you… Peter?"

He turned around to see an evil smile across her face.

"How did you know that?" he asked still a little shocked

"My boy," she started, "I know everything"

* * *

**So I'm Excited because I had 25 views and I just published the first chapter last night! Anyway I looking for a Beta and if someone would want to do that please PM me or Comment in the Reviews. Anyway. So Have a good week people and can y'all please review? Please?**

**Bye**

**-Meli**


	3. The Locket

**Summary: what if Red never Killed Peter? What if something else happened? What if he lost something? A Hand, I suppose? What if he replaced that hand with a hook?**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own the genius Idea of the story; if I did I'd be a Genius**

* * *

"I'll help you Killian, I'll help you find your 'lover'" she said with a smirk

"That's odd you address me by my real name, most people call me hook, because of the hook in the place of my right hand,"

"Or shall I call you… Peter?"

He turned around to see an evil smile across her face.

"How did you know that?" he asked still a little shocked

"My boy," she started, "I know everything"

* * *

Ruby laid on her bed that night, fingering her necklace. It was a special necklace to her. It looked like an old piece of metal but it wasn't, it was so much more. Peter gave it to her the day he told her he loved her.

**Enchanted forest before the curse**

**And before Peter loses his hand**

_Tap, tap, tap_

"Little Red" a whisper came from the closed window "Little Red, I know your there"

I didn't answer. I couldn't granny told me I couldn't talk to him because he was trouble. I always had a thing for bad boys. Always, something about them.

"Red?" he said again.

I felt so bad I just sat on my bed and stared at the window shutters that were closed.

"Red I know your there I can see you through the crack."

My eyes started to water. "Peter just go away" my voice cracked

"What's the matter?" he asked sounding concerned

"Please just go away" I started to feel water drops running down my cheeks.

"Red-"he said

"I can't see you-"I said

"If it's about your hair, its okay I don't-

"I'm not allowed to see you so, JUST GO AWAY!" Yelled the last part tears flowing out like a river.

There was no reply but out of a whole in the shutter he slipped a chain and it fell on my floor.

For a while she just sat there and stared at it then when she calmed down she went over to pick it up. It was a locket.

She opened up the locket and inside the locket it read '_I love you'_

She ran to her window and opened it

"Peter!" she called

"Peter" she tried again but there wasn't an answer.

**Hook's Ship**

"So how do you suppose we find her?" Cora asked looking out into the ocean

"there is a necklace," he started " I gave her a necklace and put a charm on it that will tell me if I'm close, but it works only if she's wearing it."

"Well how do we know if she's wearing it?"

"I followed her before, I mean after I lost my hand, I watched her day after day, she never took it off."

"Oh aren't you clever" Cora said with a smirk "now where is she?"

"I don't know" he paused and Cora gave him an idiotic look "I have a map that shows where she is but she isn't in a place I've seen I before."

"Let me see" Cora said pulling the map out of his hands "I don't see it"

"That's because I'm the only one who can see It if she's wearing it"

"Oh isn't that sweet"

"She is in this place called, um…storybrooke"

"Oh well I know exactly where that is."

* * *

**Kind of a cliff hanger, but Hooks Getting close.**

**Review! PLEASE!**

**-Mel**


	4. It's been awhile, hasn't it?

**Okay so I'm so happy/excited. I just posted a new chapter yesterday and I got like 10 email alerts from saying people were following and commenting on my stories!**

**So I would like to say a big thanks to:**

**Rifa(guest) **

**Karjens44**

**Y'all made me super excited and your comments made me feel really good, and I wasn't planning on writing another chapter yet but because y'all were so awesome I thought I'd do it. So here it is.**

* * *

**Summary: what if Red never Killed Peter? What if something else happened? What if he lost something? A Hand, I suppose? What if he replaced that hand with a hook?**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own the story; I wish I did though**

"Let me see" Cora said pulling the map out of his hands "I don't see it"

"That's because I'm the only one who can see It if she's wearing it"

"Oh isn't that sweet"

"She is in this place called, um…storybrooke"

"Oh well I know exactly where that is."

* * *

**Storybrook after the curse…**

"This is an odd looking place." Hook said looking around

"Of course it is" Cora stared "it's a place where there are no happily ever after's"

"Does a place like that actually exist?"

"Well you're here right now, in a place that has no happily ever after's"

"Anyway it looks like she's down this road"

"How do you know she still looks the same?"

"I followed her around and she never changed"

"But didn't you go out to sea, so you couldn't have seen her since"

"I ran into her one time, she didn't know it was me because I looked so different, and I had a hook on my hand"

"Well why didn't you tell her"

**Flashback to Enchanted forest before the curse**

I hadn't seen her in five years, and I thought having someone else in her place would help me forget. Milah, was her name, I loved her, but not as much as I loved Red. I was heartbroken when she was killed but, I knew Red still loved me.

"Hook" Smee called "we need some more supplies"

"Then go get some"

"But they won't let us get that much without the captain"

"Fine if I must"

I hated going into town so many people, they looked at me scared with my hook hand, but that was mostly children, I got a lot of flirtatious looks from girls, probably because of my killer good looks.

Anyway that day what threw me off course was when I heard a girl dressed in blue yelled "Hey Red, Slowdown"

Red? I only heard that name once before. But it couldn't be… I mean, no, it's just a coincidence then I heard the voice

"No hurry up, you slow poke!"

The voice ha a playful sound, it was happy, it had a soothing flow to it. I turned around and saw the back of a red cape and long black hair

"Hey were not all from the dog family" the girl running after her teased

Then she stopped and turned around, her hair flipping to one side as she put her finger up to her lips and said "Shhhh not everyone needs to know" she smiled and laughed and the two girls walked away talking and laughing.

She was even more beautiful then I remembered, she had grown up even more, and I didn't realize it now but she dropped something and when she bended down to pick it up I saw the locket around her neck. She still loved me.

**Back in Storybrook…..**

_Ding_!

"Ruby can you get that?" granny yelled

"I'm on my lunch break" I yelled back looking back at my magazine

"You're not even eating!"

"So?"

"So unless you want to live on the streets, I suggest you tend to that customer"

"Ugggggg, fine" I said slipping of the table in the break room and putting my magazine back on the table. Grabbing my red apron and tying it around my slim waste and picking up my note pad and pen and walking into the restraint to table number three.

"Hi," then I paused "oh I've never seen you before, anyway I'm Ruby, can I get you something to eat or drink"

He then looked up and smiled, he was pretty cute, although it looked like he was wearing, eyeliner? "I'll take rum and I'm Killian Jones or as most people call me Captain Hook" he said raising up his hook in the place where his left hand should be.

**So I think by all far y'all are the best set of followers, for this story, so I need your help, I'm not sure what should happen next so could y'all help me out and give me some ideas in the reviews. please! it would help a lot, and thanks again y'all. so REVIEW! please...**

**-Mel**


	5. The Realization of the Past

**Well this took me a couple days to write and finish and make it my best, so here it is, seriously sorry for the wait, and I was going to have it done sooner but I got busy. okay I'm going to start writing the next chapter. so REVIEW AND READ! But not in that order! Please!**

* * *

Summary: what if Red never Killed Peter? What if something else happened? What if he lost something? A Hand, I suppose? What if he replaced that hand with a hook?

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own the story; I wish I did though

"Hi," then I paused "oh I've never seen you before, anyway I'm Ruby, can I get you something to eat or drink"

He then looked up and smiled, he was pretty cute, although it looked like he was wearing, eyeliner? "I'll take rum and I'm Killian Jones or as most people call me Captain Hook" he said raising up his hook in the place where his left hand should be.

* * *

"One um... Rum." I said hanging it to that weird guy. "Its weird most people just say beer instead"  
"Ah yes, love but you see they are two completely different things" he replied with a cocky smile. Weirdo.  
"No they aren't"  
"Oh that's right, I was thinking of water"  
I'm not going to lie this guy is freaking me out a little. I mean how did he get here? Apparently he came from another realm. But how, so far we haven't found anything else to get us out.  
I walked back to the break room because my shift was officially over  
so I went down to the sheriff's station to talk to Emma because we had a new visitor to our town from a different realm who seemed to have magically appeared here. Little did I know I was being followed.

* * *

**Enchanted forest before the curse...**  
"Red! Where are you?" I heard Peters voice call from down below.  
"Psssst" I said looking down  
He looked up and kind of laughed.  
"What are you doing up there?"  
"Shhhh" I said putting my pointer finger in front of my mouth "you'll have to climb up to find out. I said and smiled.  
He climbed up. "What the heck are you doing?"  
"Oh just hanging"  
He laughed a little  
"So I was thinking" I started" that we'd go have are official first date"  
He sort of smiled then looked down.  
"What?" I asked "what is it?"  
"It's nothing"  
"Tell me" I said pulling on his arm  
"The forest isn't staying as magical as we cut down more trees, so we have to go overseas to start cutting" he said not making eye contact "and we leave... Tonight"  
I looked down. Just last month he told me he loved me and now he's going to be gone. Why didn't he tell me sooner? How could he lead me on like this? What if pirates raid his ship, and he dies, what if he finds another gi-  
My train of thought was interrupted by Peter "Red?" He questioned "Are you okay?"  
No I was not okay, I was mad at him for not telling me sooner. So I jumped down from the tree (despite how tall it was. I actually hit a really good landing) and started to walk away. The tears now running down my face.

* * *

**In Storybrook; Hook POV  
**I followed her out of the restaurant. But I think she caught on fast that I was following her because she turned around and said;  
"Stalker much?"  
"I'm sorry love, but you seem very interesting, might I say."  
"Um... That's not something you here every day"  
"Could you tell me who you are exactly?"  
"Um..Excuse me?"  
"This place was cursed and everyone here is from the enchanted forest or something like that, I just wanted to know who you are?"

"Wait you're from the enchanted forest?"

"Um… I guess you could say that."

She came closer "then how did you get here, and why weren't you cursed? You could help us get out of here. I need to take you to Emma"

"Woah, slow down. I'm a captain of a ship, and I was in Nederland at the time, and for some reason it didn't get affected." As if I didn't know…..

"That's odd, but you can get us back?" she looked hopeful

"I guess" I really hadn't thought about it I just wanted to be with Red, I would do whatever it takes, which reminded me…"so a beautiful girl like you has to have a, young mate"

"A what?" she said with a laugh

"a person of interest?" she still looked confused with a raised eye brow and a slight smile with a nod of her head with a confused, crazy expression on her face. So I tried again. "A, how do you say it? Lover?"

"Oh" she laughed "I don't have the best luck when it comes to relationships" it was funny in a way because I knew what she meant.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing, I mean it can't be that bad."

She laughed "you'd be surprised"

"Try me?"

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

"well it all started out when my best friend turned into the love of my life, and then me being, a wolf, I killed him, not realizing it, and all that was left was his hand, and then this one guy I had a date with but then someone killed him by splitting him open then tried to frame me for it, but it didn't work. So that's why I stay away from that."

"Lost his hand you say? Kind of ironic, aye?" he said holding up his hook of a hand "out of curiosity what did you do with the hand?"

"I didn't keep it if that's what you're hinting at. I'm not creepy like that. I buried it in a grave I guess you could say?"

"Oh, uhh... interesting?"

"Since were on the subject of hands-"I started "if you don't mind me asking-"

"My hand, well" he started "the relationship didn't end well"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"But yours is way more tragic" he said,

Okay so I'm no genius and all but isn't it kind of ironic how his hand and peters-, and how his girlfriend- and how peter did leave before to go to overseas and he's a- but it couldn't be. I mean that's weird, and strange.

"Well I should be going" he said "nice necklace by the way" he had a smile on his face then he walked off it took me a while but as soon as he was out of plain sight I realized.

He's Peter. Hook is peter. Peter is Hook. Peter is Alive!

* * *

**So it's way longer the word count is in the thousands, well could you please Review. Can I have um, about five? Please? Okay well thanks for reading and to my new followers.**

**Have a Wonderful rest of your day/night.(depending on where you are)**

**-Mel**


	6. It's Raining, It's Pouring!

**So hey, I've decided I'm going to start posting around twice a week, but probably (and I hate saying this) but you know when… school starts (uggg I said it) I might not be as loyal… so…. Yah, but I have a while (like 3 weeks) before that so we should be good. So I'm sorry for saying the **_**S **_**word, (the school One… [Ugg I said it again]) But anyway please Read!**

**Summary: what if Red never Killed Peter? What if something else happened? What if he lost something? A Hand, I suppose? What if he replaced that hand with a hook?**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own the story, plot, etc.**

* * *

Okay so I'm no genius and all but isn't it kind of ironic how his hand and peters-, and how his girlfriend- and how peter did leave before to go to overseas and he's a- but it couldn't be. I mean that's weird, and strange.

"Well I should be going" he said "nice necklace by the way" he had a smile on his face then he walked off it took me a while but as soon as he was out of plain sight I realized.

He's Peter. Hook is peter. Peter is Hook. Peter is Alive!

* * *

That Thursday morning it was raining, hard, all day. And due to how "dog-like" I am, I faked being sick and granny let me stay home, it was perfect, because I had a feeling Hook, I mean peter, I mean, whatever you want to call him, would probably show up, and the fact that I'm pretty sure he knew it was me, I mean he seemed not to taken back by my story, on how I bit off peters hand- I mean _his_ hand…. Ugg it's so confusing.

So I laid back down in my bed in an attempt to get more sleep, but then I realized something.

HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO ME?! HE WAS ALIVE! AND I THOUGHT I HAD KILLED HIM! WHO DOES SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! They just go around pretending like nothing happen when he knows that a certain girl seems to be carrying a burden THAT DIDN'T EXSIST!

So now I guess you could say I was furious! Angry, livid, fuming, enraged, mad, and all the other adj. **(A/N: sorry don't know how to spell it but you know what it means)** words that are from the word furious! He knew it was me the whole time!

He was playing a mind trick. I could tell, he always seemed to be doing that, but now he was even better, and cockier, and I still don't get the whole eyeliner look.

So I have come to a conclusion. 1)I can never be seen in public,2)I will hide, 3)act sick,4) run away(although theirs very limited place I could go) 5)I would have to quit Granny's but couldn't tell her why, 6)leave my house, because its WAY to close to granny's and he could follow me home (hence last night…) 7) and I would live in the forest, and be a wolf the rest of my life.8) Or if 7 didn't work (does a really dramatic _gulp_) cross the Storybrooke line, and lose my memory forever. (Number eights only if it gets worse.

At this time while writing my _Running Away Note_ I decided I would only be able to take all my non red cloths(Even the Red Hood) and leave them here, which meant I had a limited supply, of 2 pairs of jeans and one black Tee-shirt, flack sneakers, and a black hood(what red and black really go together).

So I slipped on the jeans, the shirt, the shoes, and he hood. Left my note on my dresser, and left the house. I was going to be going away from the city portion of Storybrooke.

I felt bad, but not that bad I was for the best, in so many ways. For example, when Peter was alive, before I thought he was dead, after I found out he was alive (if that makes any since) I was very careless when it became to wolfieness. And I got crazier than ever (before I even knew about the whole wolf thing). So it could save someone's life.

I threw on my hood and headed out into that very rainy wet day. And I think it actually ended up being the worst possible thing ever. For one it was pouring down rain, literally, and so you couldn't really see anything, even if it was the middle of the day. So of course if you can't see anything, then more than likely it probably wasn't the best idea for me to cross the street. Because if I couldn't see a black van until the last minute, then how could they possibly see me all dressed in black until the last minute?

So the last thing I remember was me screaming a big black car pouring down rain and blood, lots and lots of blood. Oh and pane, but still mostly blood. Then everything went black.

Now if you're wondering what happened, let's just make one think kristal clear. I'm not dead. Obviously, or the story would have ended with the sentence with a scream, and I wouldn't be telling you this. So yes someone got hurt, that someone being me. Whoop dee doo. Oh but the best part isn't even that I lived through a car hitting me and a mild concussion with a broken arm. No guess who happened to be standing at the end of my bed when I woke up?

Yep! That's right you guessed it! None other than Captain Hook, or The Huntsmen (wood cutter) Peter or Killian Jones. WHATEVER you prefer.

"You took a nasty spill" he said

But I didn't answer.

"The accident didn't affect you way of talking? Did it" he said it jokingly but I still didn't answer.

Dr. Whale walk in and started "oh good your awake well everything-"but he didn't finish he turned to Hook~slash~Peter~slash~well you get the picture. "I'm sorry but only family is aloud her, unless you are blood related or her spouse, or kids I suggest you leave."

"Well it looks like you are going to be just fine, with being hit by a car, you only have a mild concussion and a broken arm. Now you will need to stay here over night so we can examine you, and then you will be free to go, just no running or any really active things for about a week and you should be good." He said then walked out of the room.

'Okay I can do that' I thought to myself, until I realized tonight was a full moon.

* * *

**okay so I think I'm on a role this chapter is also over 1,000 words. Anyway thanks for all you reviewed. um.. this time can I have 10? is it to much to ask for?**

**-Mel**


	7. Who are you?

**Summary: what if Red never Killed Peter? What if something else happened? What if he lost something? A Hand, I suppose? What if he replaced that hand with a hook?**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own the story.**

* * *

"Well it looks like you are going to be just fine, with being hit by a car, you only have a mild concussion and a broken arm. Now you will need to stay here over night so we can examine you, and then you will be free to go, just no running or any really active things for about a week and you should be good." He said then walked out of the room.

'Okay I can do that' I thought to myself, until I realized tonight was a full moon.

That night was terrifying. I won't lie. It was a full moon and Ruby didn't have her Red cloak.

* * *

Ruby laid asleep in the hospital bed. A cold sweat began over her, and then she woke up, her teeth started to hurt, her nails became longer then she stretched into a wolf. But being sick meant out of control, so Ruby _the wolf_ crashed through the window with a broken _paw_ and a mild head injury. Not good.

She was out of control, and scarily heading for the border line of Storybrook. But someone was following her. And whoever it was knew, but just followed (probably the best and safest for them).

She ran with a limp, and she wasn't running strait, but in a curved line going back and forth, the wolf was taking control as if it had something wrong with its brain and was running the opposite direction it normally would, strait to the town line.

She ran and ran; and the guy following her was following her from a good distance.

The rain started pouring down and the broken wolf limped through muddy puddles, and stopped under a tree until it heard a _crack_.

The wolfs head snapped, but didn't run after the sound, it ran after a possum, and the possum, kept running, of course if you have dog~like instincts, your obviously going to run after that, even if it involved going over a white line that marks the territory of Storybrook.

She was getting closer,

Closer...

Closer…

Closer...

"No!" a voice yelled and the K-9 turned its head around but its three good paws kept going, until. That very moment as she crossed the line lighting struck, and the dog floated up in the air then did some turn around thing and was turned back into Ruby, then she fell unconscious on the ground.

"Red!" a voice yelled

And the figure ran to Ruby,

"Red" he said again shaking her a little, and when I say this, I mean it. Killian Jones or known by his left hand Hook, or his birth name Peter, looked as if he were about to cry as he held Ruby in his hands. And he may have been crying, but I'll never know because it was pouring down raining, so his face was wet with rain drops.

He picked Ruby up and carried her in his arms as he ran back to the hospital.

* * *

"What did you do?" Emma Swan said

"You took her out of the Hospital!" the Doctor said

"I knew you shouldn't trust a Pirate" her Granny said

But Hook just stood there and watched as they put Ruby on a portable rolling bed and pushed her down the hall through the doorway, out of sight.

"Hook, do you want to explain what happened?" Emma Said

"I didn't take her out of the hospital, if that's what you mean" Hook said, "I saw her turn into a wolf, run out of the hospital and I followed her, then she ran across the white line, and some weird lightning thing happened and the next thing I know she's on the street out cold."

"She crossed the line?!" Emma and Granny asked at the same time

"Yes, why what's the matter?" He said

Then Granny started to cry, and Emma pulled him aside "Any Storybrook character, besides me and Henry, my son, who crosses the line, loses their memory of any magical thing that has happen. So she won't remember being a wolf or living in the enchanted forest."

"WHAT?!" Hook practically yelled, then ran down the hallway and through the doors, Ruby had just gone through.

* * *

When Ruby woke up she had a confuse look on her face. She looked around, and didn't say anything.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Whale." He said as if Ruby didn't know him "You hit your head hard, and you have amnesia so I don't expect you to remember anything. I just have one question. Do you remember your name?"

She shook her head.

"Your name is Ruby, you work at _Granny's _and you got hit pretty hard and broke your arm, twisted your ankle, and have a small concussion" he said almost resaid the things he said the day before except added the twisted ankle. He then left and a man in dark clothing came in.

"Hello, you probably don't remember me, bet we were madly in love. I'm the one who saved you." Then a voice from around the corner came through the hallway it was Granny's, then he quickly left the room.

"Wait, what is your name…." but he was long gone before her week voice could be heard.

"Oh RUBY I'm glad to see you're okay, you took quite a spill out there." And older lady said. But ruby didn't pay attention she just thought about the guy that was in here, who had an accent that said we were "madly in love"

* * *

**So there you go. Hope you liked it I've been working on it all day. Sorry if it seems short. But anyway REVIEW!**

**-Mel**

**P.s. I won't post if there is no Reviewing!**


	8. The life traped in my head

**Summary: what if Red never Killed Peter? What if something else happened? What if he lost something? A Hand, I suppose? What if he replaced that hand with a hook?**

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own the story.

"Hello, you probably don't remember me, bet we were madly in love. I'm the one who saved you." Then a voice from around the corner came through the hallway it was Granny's, then he quickly left the room.

"Wait, what is your name…." but he was long gone before her week voice could be heard.

"Oh RUBY I'm glad to see you're okay, you took quite a spill out there." And older lady said. But ruby didn't pay attention she just thought about the guy that was in here, who had an accent that said we were "madly in love"

"Okay Ruby well you are free to go. Now make sure to get some rest, no moving around a lot for about a week, and you should be fine, and I'm sure your memory lost is only temporary." The doctor said, but the last part was very uncertain.

Granny was there she took her to a red car, and she drove her to a little restaurant and hotel labeled _Granny's. _

"Okay well just go up to your room, Snow-"granny started then paused "I mean, Mary Margret will be over to watch you later."

I walked through the front doors of _Granny's _it was empty, I went up the stairs to a room I did remember, I went in and shut the door, then I went through all the things I had to see if there was something about the mysterious man who came to my room, but it was no use, the man hadn't seemed to be in my forgotten memories.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Hey Ruby how are you feeling?" it was a familiar voice, I looked up Mary Margret she had a big smile on her face, but it was to corrupt of a day it was cloudy and rainy, my head hurt, and it was cold, just cold.

"I'm fine." I replied, she came over and sat next to me, she felt my forehead as if I had a fever and then put it back down when her phone rang.

"Hello" she answered it was silent then a loud "WHAT?!" and "I'll be there in a minute"

Then she turned to me "It's Henry Tamara and Greg have Henry and they went into a portal, I'm sorry" then she ran out the door.

Portal? Greg? Tamara? Who and what was she talking about?

**Well that's the end of this chapter sorry it's short and sorry it's been a while since I updated, well SEASON 3 STARTS TONIGHT! I can't wait to watch it!(Sorry I was going to post this Sunday, anyway WHO WATCHED IT AND What Did you think? And no spoilers for the people who haven't watched it yet)**

**REVIEW! Please!**

**-Mel**


	9. And Straight off Till Morning

**So hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while… I had writers block. ANYWAY so who has seen the new season?! AND WHO IS IN LOVE WITH PETER PAN? Well I am and this last episode got me inspired so I have written another story **_**Once Upon A Time In Neverland. **_**You should really check it out!**

**Anyway here is the next chapter!**

**Summary: what if Red never Killed Peter? What if something else happened? What if he lost something? A Hand, I suppose? What if he replaced that hand with a hook?**

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own the story.

"It's Henry Tamara and Greg have Henry and they went into a portal, I'm sorry" then she ran out the door.

Portal? Greg? Tamara? Who and what was she talking about?

I was walking in town, trying to figure out what was going on. So I kept walking. It was a sunny day so I walked and thought, and mostly walked because I didn't have a lot to think about so I walked. And tried to figure out what was happening who was Henry? It sounds like i's heard it before, I mean it really did, and who was that guy with the hook and his hand and what did he mean by…

My thoughts were interrupted when I found myself hit something, or rather someone, I flew back and hit my head HARD on the concrete, and then everything came back to me.

"Sorry Ruby," someone said

I didn't here who it was I just remembered that, Peter was Hook he loved me he remembered me, I loved him, and he was going to leave with Snow to go away for who knows how long, so I ran to the docks.

When I got there I saw Bell and I ran to her.

"Bell!" I yelled running to her "Where is he? Where's Pete- I mean Hook. Where is he?"

I was to her now.

"Thy left, there on the ship, Henry's been kidnapped by Greg and Tamara and there taking him to never land. Wait you can remember me?" she asked

"Sorry I can't talk, I have to tell him something!" Then I ran to the edge of the dock.

"Hook!" I yelled "Hook!"

He turned around on his ship, they hadn't left yet, they were just talking. He got of the ship and came to me

"I remember," I said, "I remember, I love you, I always have"

He smiled and pulled my face to his with his one hand and kissed me. It was soft and romantic, sparks flew and when he released me and said "I have to go save this boy" I felt sad, I didn't want him to leave

"He turned around to me and said. "I promise I will be back." He hurried onto his ship he threw something into the water and a green portal opened up he steered the ship toward the portal. Then he turned around and yelled "I Love you" then he disappeared, the water was flat, as if nothing had happened, I just smiled and made my way back home.

**So I hate doing this but this was the last chapter it TERIBLE I know but I have writers block badly, and I wanted it to kind of go with what's going on in the show right now and I figured it wouldn't work out. But if any of you have any suggestions for an alternate ending, I will definitely right it, in other words it's done. I'm really sorry and I HATE this but I literally have nothing else.**

**Thanks All you MARVELOUS Readers and Reviewers.**

**-Mel**

**P.S. check out my Once Upon a Time in Neverland story!**


End file.
